Childhood Beliefs
by Mildly Confused Tree
Summary: [Jelsa] He left her without any warning... But then he came back - 11 years later [One Shot]


"Don't forget your hat, Anna!" Their mother called just before her children could enter their 'play room'. "We don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose." Her brunette daughter paused in her run and sprinted back to her mother, squirming impatiently as she placed the hat on her head, making sure to cover her ears.

Anna huffed, "Jack doesn't bite my nose, mum!" She complained, feet rooted despite herself. "Jack's _really_ nice! Why would he bite my nose?" She crossed her stubby arms over her chest and the queen shook her head fondly, at least glad about her daughter's wild imagination.

"Anna!" Elsa called excitedly. Anna and Elsa didn't look remotely like sisters - Anna was the definition of the word bubbly, with strawberry blonde hair and big blue eyes. Elsa took on a much more sophisticated look, her platinum/silver hair constantly in a a braid. Her skin was almost as pale as snow and she favoured the colour blue above all - and, Elsa was special. She had the powers of ice and snow.

"Coming, Elsa!" Anna replied with a giggle. "See ya, mum! Come on, Elsa! I wanna build a snowman!"

Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and they entered their personal room, jumping around with excitement building up in their stomachs. "Do your magic." Anna squealed as she watched Elsa eagerly. Elsa twirled her hands around and snowflakes multiplied as they combined and formed a slightly blue snowball.

Elsa grinned at her little sister's excitement and threw the snowball into the air. It exploded, and suddenly the hot room was snowing merrily. She stomped on the floor where frost expanded from the contact, the entire floor resembling an ice rink now. "Stay still, Anna." Elsa said gently at her enthused little sister as she put ice blades on her boots. Anna wasted no time in skating around, and Elsa was quick to join her.

It was a reckless and fun moment for the siblings - their parents (The King and Queen of Arendelle) didn't shun the powers as long as Elsa didn't hurt anyone with it, but they knew it was unusual and didn't encourage the use of it. Elsa was the future Queen after all, and they didn't want her shunned for witchcraft.

The balcony doors flew open and a cool draft blew in, catching Elsa's attention. She whirled around and grinned at the new arrival: "Hey, Jack!" She greeted and Anna jumped, tumbling over herself. Jack Frost, the ever-loving fun spirit, had flew over and caught her before she could fall and hurt herself.

"Hi, Jack!" Anna giggled.

Jack Frost was a 100 year old spirit, 18 looking and extremely fun. According to his data-base, only Anna and Elsa could see him. It was mildly depressing for him, but he was glad that he wasn't alone in the big world. His hair was constantly messy and whiter than Elsa's own, with bright blue eyes, pale skin and a mischievous smirk that was only ever replaced with a smile. "Ah man, you've gotten started without me!" He complained after seeing the winter wonderland.

Elsa smiled and pushed Jack as she skated to Anna's side, "Then join in before it's too late!"

With a grin, Jack conjured a snowball and threw it at her head, making Anna giggle. She was pounded with a couple by the combined efforts of Elsa and Jack - none meant any harm, and Anna ended up laughing about it in good humour. She tried to keep up with them but both were born for the ice and were naturals on it. They ended up settling for a snowman.

"What're going to name him?" Anna asked as she shoved a carrot into the oddly shaped head. It definitely wasn't a circle... Jack thought circle head's were far too ordinary.

"Frosty." Jack murmured straight away. "Frosty the Snowman."

"Heavens no," Elsa shut down without sparing him a glance, and Jack chuckled. "Something _traditional_, not a remake of your surname, Jack. What do you think, Anna?"

Anna hummed and sat down, staring intently at the snowman like it held all the answers to life and the universe. "...Olaf," She said as she came to a conclusion. She adjusted his stick arms so that they were wide open, and she hugged the snow figure. "And he likes warm hugs!"

"Olaf it is, then." Jack cheered fondly before floating around, "Now, come on, let's play a little bit more. We've been stationary for way too long."

Anna looked over at Elsa in confusion, "Stationary?" She murmured confused.

Elsa smiled, "We've been still." She explained affectionately and Anna rejoiced over the knowledge of a new word. Being around Jack tended to add to her vocabulary.

Some good words.

Some... Not so good words.

"Let's have some fun!" Elsa and Anna cheered together before grabbing each other's hands and swinging in circles, skating around the room effectively. Jack watched his young friends with a large grin before he started putting up harmless obstacles to make everything slightly more difficult and adventurous.

Anna loved adventures, after all.

However, the ice was a dangerous place, even if you weren't using it for dangerous purposes.

* * *

Elsa laid on her bed, back against the head board, as she watched Anna roll around on her bed. Anna could never stay still for too long.

Her cheeks stilll had some tear stains on them, surely, and she felt the weight of the situation sink in her veins once again. Anna had slipped and hit her head.

_Badly_.

Her parents were absolutely furious with her and were dead worried about Anna, who was only just pulling through. They didn't necessarily blame _Elsa_ for the accident, no they couldn't do that, but they did pin the responsibility of the injury in Elsa's hands. How could she let Anna hurt herself like that?

She wasn't allowed to use her powers any more, not if Anna was going to hurt herself too many times. Anna was unaware of the arrangements though and Elsa didn't want to tell her about anything. Anna loved Elsa's powers more than Elsa did herself and would be crushed to find out that they couldn't play together any more. Dejectedly, Elsa allowed herself to sulk about the close call.

She heard gentle tapping on her balcony window and knew instantly who awaited her behind those doors. Elsa didn't want to answer the door. She'd been ignoring Jack ever since Anna had hit her head and refused to believe it wasn't her fault and that her powers weren't horrible. He'd left regretfully after Elsa'd demanded to be left alone. "El?" His smooth voice called muffled. He must have known that Anna was asleep. "El, you gonna let me in?"

Elsa glared at the door.

"El, you can't isolate yourself. It won't make cha feel any better - and trust me on this. I'm pretty good on the subject of ice."

Frustrated, Elsa corrected him. "Just because the beginning of the words sound the same doesn't mean they're related! Ice-olation? That's dry, Jack." She'd gotten out of bed so her talking wouldn't alert anyone.

"What ever, Princess. You're talking to me though, so it's an improvement." Jack replied and Elsa frowned more heavily, trying to look annoyed but probably looking more adorable than anything. "So... Could you let me in? Or am I dragging you out here to talk to me?"

"You can't kidnap the Princess of Arendelle." Elsa replied with a smile growing on her face. "Someone will notice."

She thought she heard a scoff. "No one's noticed that you're talking to a dead boy yet; no one's noticed that the Princesses might be going a bit loony - talking to thin air? Not what most sane people would do." His words made her laugh for the first time in 6 hours. "El, could we talk face to face now? I don't like talking to a door."

A bit reluctantly, Elsa unlocked the door and pulled them open, and Jack was floating on his back as he traced patterns with his staff, creating beautiful frost explosions of art. Jack and Elsa were awfully similar. Their powers were almost identical and they shared similar appearances, but their personalities contrasted (or balanced each other out) The main difference was the level of control they had on the powers. Jack's was made for fun, Elsa's were a curse on good days. "Jack." She murmured, reminded of why she was upset as she saw the display of power.

Jack's bare feet hit the ground and he crouched down to her height, "Hey, Princess," He teased gently, ruffling her hair for extra measure. She didn't rush to fix it this time. "How ya feeling?"

"I hurt Anna." She replied with a quiet voice. "I- I _nearly killed her_, Jack! If you hadn't been there then she wouldn't be here and -"

Jack nodded and grabbed her shoulders, "You didn't nearly kill her, Elsa."

"But I did" Elsa protested shakily. "I made the ice rink, I made those ice skates and those are what malfunctioned. It was my cursed powers that did this to her."

Jack suddenly looked offended by the name calling and grabbed one hand in his, turning her palm so it was exposed. "Your powers aren't a curse, El. They're quite the opposite. They're beautiful, not a force of nature like you seem to think." He grinned sloppily and pointed his finger up so some snowflakes could float around, making shapes and coming together to form even bigger snowflakes. Elsa was entranced by the show. "If you find your centre, your powers'll be a blessing."

Elsa looked more inspired as she tried to mimic Jack's show. Her exposed palm went colder for a bit as an ice snow flake formed and floated above her palm, and she grinned in amazement. It was so harmless and utterly _beautiful._ "Thanks, Jack." She murmured, looking up so she could meet his eye, and she grinned. She maybe blushed a bit, but that wasn't important. She'd always had a little school girl crush on Jack. What with his ruggedly handsome looks, Elsa knew how to appreciate the finer things of life.

Jack's grin widened and the snowflakes came together to a snowball and without warning, he splattered it on the top of her head. "No worries, Princess."

Elsa groaned under her breath as she tried to fix her hair, purposefully shaking the snow on him. "Stop getting snow in my hair! It makes it _wet_ and I don't like it like that."

"Don't be fussy." Jack dismissed and Elsa frowned at him. A little bothered by her face, he cringed. "All right, all right, I won't do it again-" as if. "Am I forgiven?"

Her smile broadened to a point where it nearly broke her face and her nod was a tad bit too enthusiastic, "Of course! I'm going to go to bed now, okay? Don't get too bored!" She started walking backwards to her bed, but her eyes didn't leave Jack. "Come back when we wake up, Anna will love to see you."

Jack's grin dropped almost completely as he was reminded of this. They were the only two children that could see him, so Jack tended to spend a lot of time around them. He'd just realized that he had duties to fulfil so he wouldn't be around often. He didn't want to break the news to Elsa though and nodded unconvincingly, "Yeah... Yeah, I'll come back."

"Good night, Jack!" Elsa climbed into her bed and waited expectantly.

Jack grabbed the doors and slowly began to shut them, "Night, Elsa." He said before closing the door. With a dejected sigh, he leaped off the balcony and let the wind carry him where he was needed. "See ya later, Arendelle."

* * *

**11 YEARS LATER**

* * *

Jack let the current take him where it wanted to take him and didn't think much of it. He was enjoying the thrill of flying all too much. It was a feeling he would never stop being fond off. With his loud cheers and impressive manoeuvres, it was no surprise that he wasn't aware of the familiar surroundings. He recognized a platform and landed, stretching as he looked around. It looked fairly warm and happy in this town and he noticed some puddles, so they'd already had snow.

"Would they like some more though?" He asked himself, prepared to bring on something a few steps below a blizzard. He decided otherwise as he observed the villagers and noticed how content they were with the moderate warmth. Jack liked observing, though he would have loved if he could have interacted with things as well, observing wasn't _too_ bad.

You just got sick of it after a while.

He grinned and sat on the balcony's railing, leg propped up as he leaned on it and looked around. It was a rather small town but it was bustling with a lot of villagers and all of them seemed quite happy. Jack heard a loud bang and some laughter inside the room owning the balcony he was in and Jack didn't give it the time of day. They wouldn't see him even if they had happened to walk outside. It was then that he decided to look around at the scenery of his landing scene and figured it was either a big hotel or a castle.

"Impressive," He murmured as he floated and stared at the big castle. It was an open building, many of the windows open with the sounds of a lot of footsteps inside of it. Even the front gates were open, though the commoners didn't dare enter despite the welcoming environment. "Damn familiar though."

The balcony door was pushed open by a coughing fellow, tall and well-built with shaggy blond hair. He definitely wasn't a servant, probably a guest, or the owner of the castle. Apparently the room wasn't used often and had collected dust, because that's what followed the coughing man. "Why do I feel like this is the first ray of light this room has gotten in a while?" He asked to someone beside him.

To Jack's surprise, a reindeer frolicked beside him. "That's not something you see everyday." Jack mused as the man fed the reindeer some carrot, and ate the rest. "Aw, gross. Even _I_ wouldn't do that."

"What did you say?" Another higher, happier voice called from inside the room.

"I said: 'Why do I feel like-" The man was shouting, but the girl cut him off.

"No, you said something else." The voice was getting closer and Jack frowned. He didn't say anything else, actually.

"No, he's right. That's all he said." Jack enjoyed talking, even if no one could hear him.

There was a sharp gasp, "There! Who was that?" Jack's eyes widened and the man looked slightly put off with this. He looked at the reindeer, who seemed to shrug, before the man turned his gaze to the woman again.

He sounded nervous, "Ah, no one? Is there still some ice in your brain?"

Jack blinked. What?

There was a sharp huff, indignant even, before a strawberry blond showed herself. "I'm not insane, Kristoff!" She snapped, poking his chest. She was a delicate beauty with bubbly features and big blue eyes holding a lot of excitement and a gently spray of freckles against her tanned skin. She was wearing a fancy dress - she was the owner of the castle. Jack allowed himself to hope for a bit. If she could hear him then did that mean...?

"Looking for me?" His voice wasn't as confident as he wanted it to be and the girl whirled around, arms flailing as she tried to adjust her karate stance. Jack couldn't help but laugh at her, "Forgive me if I'm not trembling in my boots."

She frowned, "You aren't wearing boots," She retorted before her eyes widened. "Wait... I know you!"

Jack shrugged and narrowed his eyes, "I can't say you're a stranger yourself. Have we met before?" He twirled his staff absent-mindedly and the girl seemed to be in deep thought.

Kristoff sighed and grabbed her shoulders, "Okay, we're going to the hospital wing. Obviously, you're still a little bit wonky from the whole eternal-winter fiasco-" The girl covered his mouth with her hand, which was an accomplishment considering she had to tip-toe to manage that.

"Jack Frost." She breathed in recognition and Jack's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Either we've actually met or you have a wicked memory."

"Jack Frost!"

"Yeah, hi. What's your name?"

She didn't seem to hear him. "It's you! I haven't seen you since I was 6!"

Jack tried to remember if anyone knew him when he was a little younger and suddenly, his face lit up to the extent of her own. Only two people knew he existed 11 years ago, and there was no way she could be anyone else. "Anna?!"

She nodded enthusiastically and Jack was glad she hadn't lost any of her childhood excitement over the decade. "Yeah, that's me! I'd thought you were just a figment of my imagination!" She rejoiced her sanity.

Kristoff blinked in confusion, "_I'm_ thinking he's a figment of your imagination, Anna. What'dya think, Sven? 'I think you should believe her!' What? But that's crazy. 'But Anna's usually right!' Whose side are you even on?" He had been changing his voice and talking for the reindeer. Jack was a little bit weirded out.

Anna giggled, "Ignore him, he does that. Sven's his best friend!"

"It's a reindeer, Anna."

"Yeah, I know, but it's a nice and intelligent reindeer named Sven."

Jack shrugged, "All right, it doesn't bother me. On the other hand, I don't think he's comfortable with the whole 'invisible friend' thing..."

Anna blinked owlishly before laughing sheepishly, "Oh, right, okay. Uh, Kristoff?" He rose his eyebrow as he ate _another_ carrot. His animal friend might as well been a damn rabbit. Jack chuckled, imagining Bunnymund as a pet. "You've heard of Jack Frost, right?"

"Course. The trolls like reading about fairy tales."

"Oi!" Jack yelled indignantly.

Anna laughed, "You've offended him now, Kristoff. Basically, it's not just a fairy tale. Jack's real, but you can't see him unless you believe that he's real! It's really quite neat. So, trust me and believe that he's there and he's real and, well, he'll be there."

Kristoff nodded, "All right, I believe you." He hesitated.

and Anna noticed.

She punched his shoulder, "Pleeeeeease? Jack's a really important friend!"

Kristoff frowned and crossed his arms, shaking his head. Jack grinned as he opened his eyes and was instantly the main character. The big man blinked in shock and rubbed his eyes. "Nah, still here." Jack reassured him and Kristoff whistled under his breath. "Jack Frost - not so much a fairy tale."

He laughed nervously, "Kristoff. So you're real?"

Jack nodded. "Most of us are - North's Father Christmas, the Easter Bunny is this giant kangaroo who thinks he's a rabbit and there's a tooth fairy who loves my teeth. I don't meet up with them much, not unless I'm causing trouble."

Anna giggled excitedly and bounced up to the railings and confidently climbed on them, alarming just about everyone who saw, and she grabbed Jack's staff and dragged the floating boy to a solid platform. Getting the message, Jack let his feet touch the ground and he stretched. "It's been so long, Jack. Why're you visiting _now_?"

Feeling bad about this, Jack tried to shrug it off. "Let the wind take me where it wanted me to go. I ended up here - I didn't recognize you at all. You're so... Grown up!"

Anna grinned and absently wrapped her arms around Kristoff's bicep and Jack grinned wider, looking at Kristoff who grinned. He could see the love burning in both their eyes. "That's what happens when you leave for 11 years!" Suddenly, she wasn't so bubbly. She looked ferocious and neither Kristoff or the reindeer were going to help him. "11 years, Jack! No note, no good bye, you just left and never came back! Why'd you do that?!"

Jack flinched. "I had duties..."

"You could've have told us!" Anna continued relentlessly and Jack felt smaller. "You could have dropped by every few months if you could have. How could you just leave us? Elsa had to try and convince me that you were real so I wouldn't think myself insane, and I don't know if she even believes in you any more." Anna snapped and Jack felt empty.

"What?" He asked quietly. "She doesn't believe?"

Anna shrugged and put her hands on her hips, "You'd better hope she doesn't, because once she sees you, she's not going to be happy."

Jack cringed, imagining a little Elsa being angry. It was an amusing sight to witness, watching her get all red as she attempted to be threatening. It never quite worked on Jack. "But she'll believe in me, won't she?"

"We'll see," Kristoff shrugged. "We've just opened this room for the first time in 11 years, she'll be dropping by after she finishes declining some suitors."

Jack laughed, "Itty Ellie's getting _suitors_ now? I don't believe it. Is it a Princess thing, Anna? Have you been courted with before?"

Anna looked amused. "I'm not the interesting party for the prince's and noble's, Jack. Elsa's a queen now, of course many want to be her king."

"Queen? King?"

"Yes, King. Elsa's a big deal now, you know. You're going to have to show her some respect."

Jack snorted, "She's probably still tiny and harmless." He dismissed. He couldn't imagine Elsa as anything but innocent and adorable, with pudgy cheeks and big blue eyes. Her hair was probably still in a braid down her back with that headband and her constant winter clothing. "She'll be happy to see me."

"She's not harmless," Kristoff snorted. "She's come a long way since you last saw her, Frost."

"She'll be the same. Trust me." Jack reassured him. Kristoff, Sven and Anna all looked at each other like there was a bet running through them and Jack rolled his eyes. They were so dramatic.

Anna grabbed Jack's sleeve and began to pull him, "Come on, let's go and test your theory! She should be coming up soon-" She went to open the door, but it was pulled open before she could grab that handle. Jack prepared to annoy Anna in front of the visitor that wouldn't see him until Anna grinned and announce the visitor, "Elsa!"

**_Oh,_**** fuck.**

"That is _not_ Elsa." Jack murmured in amazement. Elsa was adorable and chubby and small and innocent! This was not Elsa. The woman in front of him was a damn queen. She held herself with dignity. Her hair was in a beautiful braid (he knew it!) but it was messy and was over her shoulder. She looked untamed. Her dress was light blue and showed quite a bit of her shoulders, a transparent cloak on her back. Her eyelashes were long and bold and gave her a more enticing appearance when paired with her dark red lips.

She was the poster girl for sexy.

Jack felt a miracle happen - his face was warming up.

Elsa smiled at Anna (at least that part of her didn't change. Still loved her sister above everything), "Anna." She greeted back. She looked around the room reminiscently and Jack inhaled sharply as her eyes looked straight past him. "It looks better than I seem to remember." She murmured as she walked forward. Anna looked at Jack and frowned, but his eyes were still wide. She looked mildly amused at his pink cheeks despite the situation.

"Hello, Sven, Kristoff." Elsa greeted with a soft smile and Kristoff saluted while the reindeer snorted. "Where's-"

"Hi, I'm Olaf!" A goofy-sounding voice greeted as a familiar snow man walked into the scene. He was talking to Jack now, "And I like warm hugs!"

A giant smile took over Jack and he glanced at Anna for confirmation, and she nodded. "You came to life?" He asked the snowman who had his own snow cloud following him around, as to keep him from melting most likely.

Olaf nodded. "Elsa made me. Right, Elsa?"

Elsa glanced back and smiled, but her eyebrows were furrowed. "Of course. Olaf, who are you talking to?" Everyone already knew who he was, so he didn't introduce himself otherwise. Jack's head fell into his hands and he sighed loudly. Elsa didn't flinch. She stopped believing. Kristoff looked sympathetic and shrugged when Jack looked around desperately for some recognition from her.

Olaf shrugged, "I am not too sure about that, he hasn't introduced himself..."

"Jack."

"His name is Jack." Elsa rose a slender eyebrow (Oh crap, she was beautiful). "I don't have a skull. Or brains-"

"So you can't hallucinate," Elsa finished. "Okay, well, I'll go with your word... I just dropped by to see how the refurnishing's been going - it's a relief to see this room isn't collecting dust any more." Elsa and Anna met each other's eyes and giggled, like there was some sort of inside joke between the two. "Is there anything you need before I go back to my duties?"

Anna opened her mouth and glanced at Jack, but he was staring at Elsa in complete distress. "Yeah. Remember Jack Frost?"

Elsa nodded. "Of course, he's that fairy tale, isn't he? The villagers love his story."

"He's real." Anna dead-panned. Elsa didn't look too convinced. "Look just believe me. He's the boy from our childhood, remember him?"

Elsa chuckled nervously and looked at Kristoff, "Don't look at me." He said instantly. Then he looked excited, "Say, Elsa, could you do that ice thing again?"

Elsa didn't look impressed. "If you're going to let it melt every time I give you the sculpture, I'm not going to make them." She said sternly and the duo ended up whimpering and begging as a last resort. Elsa frowned, a frown that looked exactly like it did when she was a child, and she flicked her wrist. An ice reindeer and Kristoff dropped onto their respective entities.

"I love ice." Kristoff murmured. "'So do I!'" He said for Sven in a lower voice.

"I'm going to get going, okay? Just go to the ballroom if you need me, Anna." Elsa went towards the doors and Jack followed her with his eyes before deciding that he needed validation.

Jack walked forward, "Elsa?" She didn't even flinch. Anna was stalling to give Jack some time. "Come on, El. You seriously stopped believing? El? Princess- or, well, Queen?" He went to touch her but he stopped. He didn't know if he'd be able to deal with going straight through her. "Elsa, I'm really sorry. Anna, could you do something?"

Anna nodded, "Sure. Elsa, you've got to trust me! Jack Frost, he needs to speak with you." Anna was gripping her hands nervously and looked between Jack and Elsa like she was watching a really intense tennis match.

Elsa sighed and nodded, "Okay, Anna. I'm going to the ballroom. I'll be back in a bit." Jack reached out for her again, and to his surprise, her cold hands grabbed his wrist. "And I'll speak with Jack Frost on the way. Is that good for you?"

Anna looked gob smacked and nodded dully. Kristoff gasped scandalized and Olaf started to laugh while Sven snorted - probably laughing, I guess. None of their reactions were as golden as Jack's though, who couldn't even string together a sentence. "So you _can_ see and hear me! You _do_ believe in me!" He rejoiced but Elsa didn't look at him as she pulled him outside with her. "Ellie?" She let him go and regarded him with unjust eyes. She didn't look angry nor happy. "Ah, surprise?"

"Surprise..." She murmured, shaking her head. "You disappear for 11 years and say surprise? Honestly, Jack, do you have a brain?"

"Of course I do!" Jack defended himself quickly, "I just... I thought you'd stopped believing in me!"

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Of course I didn't forget about you, Jack. You were a very important part of my childhood. For a little while, you made me believe that my powers were a blessing. I don't just forget about that."

"Then why didn't you look at me?" Jack asked, feeling remorse.

She sighed, "I couldn't. You left, you know. You made me believe that you would come back and you didn't."

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"More than a decade later, sure." Elsa retaliated. "I couldn't bring myself to acknowledge you, even though I knew you were there. So many people have left and you were one of them. Of course I couldn't look at you."

Jack nodded in understanding, "I get it, then... But you never stopped believing?"

She scoffed, "No. Are we clear on that?"

"Yeah."

There was a long silence and Jack was blushing again. "You... You look good?"

She smiled softly and it made Jack grin more, "You look exactly the same, Jack Frost." He shrugged bashfully and pushed himself up with the staff, leaving a little frost design on the floor. Elsa frowned at it before walking towards Jack and forcing him to the floor.

"Woah, what's up?" He asked in shock, but she steadied him before sticking her hand out, palm facing them and instinct made Jack grab it. He didn't let go. She held her other hand out between their faces and Jack, in a desperate need to keep himself calm, stopped her from actually touching his cheek. When their hands touched, a rather big snowflake floated between them, and Elsa smirked adoringly at it. "What's that?"

"Our magic," She whispered with a widening smirk. "It's compatible together since they're quite similar. Now that I've matured, I wanted to see the result."

Jack wasn't focusing on the snowflake any more, though it was pretty awesome. She was incredibly close now. He could see her freckles and her beautiful eyes, nearly covered by her luscious eyelashes. He swallowed heavily and hoped she couldn't hear his pounding heart. Anna was right. She wasn't itsy bitsy Ellie any more. She was a god damn _Queen_. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding when she started playing with the snowflake. "I won't leave you again... Or at least, I won't leave without warning you before hand." She looked up in shock at the continuing conversation. She looked hopeful. Jack nodded. "Promise."

She smiled and nodded, "Good... I'm still quite angry though, and there is a lot that you've missed out on, and it'll show-"

"I know. I won't leave again."

Elsa sighed in relief and released him. It was something that Jack didn't like that much. She noticed the disappointment and chuckled, "Don't look so sad about it, Jack."

"I'm not sad about anything!" He snapped in embarrassment. He turned a little pink under her confident gaze, "What?"

"I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and I'll be damned if I can't claim a kiss from my childhood crush." Jack stopped breathing altogether. "With your permission, Jack Frost?"

"On one condition," Jack quickly said before giving in. "Is this a kiss from your childhood or one that you want as an adult?"

Elsa hummed, "We'll find out, won't we?" She murmured before grabbing his cheeks and pulling him forward. Their lips met quite softly despite her urgent grasp and Jack was grinning before he knew it. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him and she smiled against his lips, pulling back after to small contact to nod. "It's a kiss that I need as an adult." She told him affirmatively.

Jack sighed in relief once again, "Oh, that's good. We're on the same page then." Elsa nodded and pulled him back to her, and Jack thanked the wind for taking him where he needed to be.

And that was with Elsa.


End file.
